Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Angel and Prongs
by xXxSarah-SimmsxXx
Summary: Seraphim Black, sister of Sirius, tells her story as she goes through Hogwarts, falls in love and finds out some unbearable news. JP/OC/GP
1. Seraphim Black

**I own nothing but my original characters and the storyline.**

"I can't believe we're finally getting away from the Magpie and the Crows," I grinned at my older, twin brother, Sirius as we walked down the Hogwarts Express to find a compartment.

"I know what you mean," he agreed, "We don't have to see them now until next summer."

A serine smile crossed my face as I thought that through until...

"Sera watch out!" Sirius snapped making me turn around and slam into a brunette boy with glasses, the two of us fell in a heap to the floor.

"Oof!" he gasped as I landed on top of him, closing his eyes and scrunching his face up as a wince.

"Oh Merlin!" I freaked, getting up quick and jumping on the spot, "Are you okay? I didn't see you? Oh Merlin! I'm really, really sorry!"

"I'm good," he bit out, as he accepted Sirius' offered hand and got to his feet. "You're not heavy; it's just where your knee landed."

My eyes widened as I realised what he meant, "I'm so sorry," I groaned at him, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled at me before nodding to the compartment he'd just left, "Room in here if you guys want it?"

I swapped a look with my brother before nodding and giving the boy my best smile, "That'd be great," I said to him making him push the door open and offer me his hand. I accepted it and let him lead me inside where two other boys were sat, a sandy blond haired boy and a small, watery eyed one.

"Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew..." the guy said as he closed the door, "This is..."

"Sirius and Seraphim Black," Sirius filled in.

"It's Sera," I corrected quickly, giving my brother a slight glare before I turned to the other boy, "You didn't tell us your name."

"James Potter," he replied with a charming grin. "A seraphim is a half angel, half human right?" A slight blush flushed in my cheeks as I nodded to the boy, "Great, I'll call you Angel."

The heat in my cheeks was unbelievable as I dropped my head down and let my hair cover my face, I could hear Sirius sniggering next to me as I took one of the empty seats. "Wow, never seen my sister blush before and you've made her twice in five minutes." He commented making me close my eyes and grimace... he had a point, what the hell was wrong with me.

Taking a breath and calming myself down I looked up and glared at Sirius before turning to the others, James had taken a seat next to me as Sirius took the empty one next to Remus. "So what house is everyone hoping for?" I asked them all casually.

"I'm not sure," Remus replied, "I think Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be fine with me."

"I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff," Peter shrugged hopelessly making me hold back a laugh before turning to James.

"What about you?" I asked him, he gave me an amazing grin.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart..." he replied, "like my dad."

I smiled back at him, but it wasn't as bright as my usual ones making James give me a confused look before looking at Sirius, "What about you two?" Remus asked curiously.

"Our family has been in Slytherin for generations," Sirius told them as I looked at the floor.

"Blimey, and I thought you two were alright," James muttered making me look up, hurt, before looking anywhere but at him.

"Maybe we'll break tradition and join you in Gryffindor?" Sirius grinned, giving me a pointed look. "Right Sera?"

"Right," I replied with a solid nod, "But I don't care where I end up as long as it's not Slytherin... hell, I'd even take Hufflpuff."

"I agree completely Angel," James told me making me look over at him, "And don't worry, you're not a Slytherin."

Biting my lip slightly, I smiled at him before looking down at my hands, not used to the nickname. The compartment opened after that to reveal a greasy looking boy and a beautiful red haired girl. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." The girl asked making me nod and smile back.

"Sure," I replied, sliding over to make room for them, "Come on in."

"I'm Lily Evans," she greeted, "This is my friend Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, "I'm Sera Black, that's my brother Sirius and these are our friends James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

Snape didn't look to friendly as he took his seat, he turned right to Lily, "You'd better be in Slytherin with me," he told her snappily.

"Why would she want that?" James asked with a sneer, "She doesn't want to be a Snake." Snape just sneered back without saying anything back, I rolled my eyes at the lack of response before leaning back in my seat, my shoulder resting against James'... he didn't seem to mind.

I listened silently to the slight jibes Sirius and James made at Snape before Lily finally got up and told him to follow her, "See you around Snivellus!" I called to the boy without thinking making Sirius and James grin and laugh before calling the same thing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," a stern voice said as we congregated on the steps in front of the Great Hall. "My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the Deputy Headmistress." I swapped looks with Sirius before we both turned and smirked at James. "In a few moments I will take you through to the Great Hall and you will be sorted in to your houses. I'll be right back."

With that, she turned and walked away leaving me to turn to the others, "She looks like the type of person I want to mess with," I grinned at them making Sirius and James grin back, Remus rolled his eyes at us.

It wasn't long before McGonagall came back and asked us to follow her into the Great Hall. We entered in a group, walking through the room with everyone else watching us, biting my lip I slipped my hands into Sirius' on one side of me and James' on the other. "Nervous?" the latter asked.

"Only a little," I replied quietly making him squeeze my hand comfortingly, I smiled and squeezed back.

"Gather around here please," McGonagall told us, we did, "When I call your name you will come to the front, take a seat and the Sorting Hat will sort you in to your houses."

"Thomas Avery!" she called, a heavy set boy made his way to the front and was sorted into Slytherin.

"Seraphim Black!" she called making me squeak slightly before glancing at the boys and making my way forward. When I took a seat, she dropped the hat on my head... it was only a split second before...

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted making me jump slightly and hand the hat back before dashing to the table. I was greeted with cheers and shakes of the hand as I took a seat and waited.

"Sirius Black!" McGonagall called making me turn to the front again, it took a while but finally we got the house.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted again making me grin widely and stand up clapping, I even whistled as my brother made his way down to me, pulling me into a hug before taking a seat next to me.

"We did it," I smiled at him as more people were sorted in to different houses. It wasn't long until we were joined by Remus and Peter and finally James.

"We're all together," James grinned as he took a seat on the opposite side of me than Sirius. "And I told you, you weren't a Slytherin, Angel."

I smiled shyly at the table before biting my lip and looking up at him, "You did," I replied, nodding.

"Oi, stop flirting, food's here," Sirius said suddenly, making me blush again and turn away from James.


	2. 5th Year Love?

5th Year!

Four years I'd stood to the right of him, watching with fake apathy as he hit on Lily Evans... day after day he'd ask her out and day after day she'd turn him down. Four years I'd kept my crush on him to myself, four years I'd been one of the guys... wearing baggy clothes to fit in with them, this year though... it was time to get him to acknowledge me as a girl.

"What are you wearing?" Sirius asked as we passed through the barrier of Platform 9¾ and looked around for the other Marauders.

"New clothes," I replied simply.

"But they fit you," he stated in astonishment making me roll my eyes before catching sight of Remus stood next to James and his parents.

I shrugged at him before dashing off, jumping at my best friend and wrapping my arms around him. "Jamie!" I greeted happily.

"Angel," he greeted back, his arms wrapping around my waist as I buried my face in his collar, "Holy shit you look like a girl."

"Ooh," I heard three voices moan as I pulled away from James, glare set on my face.

"As opposed to usually looking like a boy?" I asked him defensively making him wince as he realised what he said.

"No, I mean..." he stuttered, "You just... usually wear baggy stuff. You look really nice in clothes that fit you properly."

"Nice save," I heard Sirius mutter to Remus as I pursed my lips at James before letting a mischievous grin cross my face.

"You were messing with me again, weren't you?" he asked me making me shrug innocently, he sighed in relief and ran a hand through his already unruly hair. "Why do you always do that?"

"Coz it's so easy," I replied with a shrug, "And you disserved it after not writing me this summer."

"I was really bu..." he started to defend.

"Busy?" I asked him, "You still have a lot of making up to do." I grinned at him again before turning to Remus and wrapping my arms around him. "Hey Remy."

"Hey Baby Girl," he replied, hugging me back, "Good summer?"

"With the Crows and the Magpie?" I asked him, "Be serious here."

"Fair enough," he shrugged with a chuckle.

"Hey watch it!" I heard from down the platform making me turn to see our younger brother Regulus walking down with the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Tom Avery and Amycus Carrow. Reg had obviously shoved a second year out of his way.

"This should be fun," James commented as he walked over to us again after saying bye to his parents. "What were they like this summer?"

"SSDD," Sirius and I replied together as we watched them walk closer. I turned around finally noticing. "Where's Wormtail?"

"With his Gran," Remus replied, nodding towards the small boy with his tall, strict looking grandmother.

"At least he's out of the way for this one," I muttered before turning back to where Reg had stopped half way, James and Sirius had gone to meet up with them. "Outnumbered, how fun." Sighing, I turned to see that Arthur Weasley was stood with his brother Bilius and Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. "Go get the guys."

Remus nodded before walking over to them as I made my way over to my brothers and best friend. "Ah, sister," Regulus greeted as I stepped up between Sirius and James.

"Brother," I greeted, my hands slipping into James and Sirius like usual. "Can we help you?"

"Mother told me to remind you that you have people to meet this Christmas," he replied, "She says she's going to find you a husband that will control that mischievous spark."

"I'd like to see them try," I replied simply as I felt someone move to stand behind us.

"I see you brought back up," Amycus commented as a familiar hand landed on my shoulder and Remus stepped up on the other side of James.

"Yeah well, I never did like having the disadvantage of being outnumbered," I replied as I glanced up at whose hand was on my shoulder... It was Gideon.

"Break it up," a commanding voice called to us all, making me turn to see the conductor of the train watching us all sternly. I turned back to the Slytherins and waited for them to leave, which they did, before shaking my head and turning to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Nice timing boys," I grinned at them, letting Gideon pull me into a greeting hug.

"You sent for us," Fabian shrugged, "How you doing Baby Girl? Marauders?"

"Good," I smiled at him, hugging him before hugging Bilius and Arthur, "I heard you made El Capitan."

"You heard right," Bilius grinned, "And the team this year is awesome so we're gonna crush Slytherin again."

"That's what I like to hear," I chuckled, "We're gonna kick their asses, just like we always do."

We all started making our way to the train as we caught that the conductor was still glaring at us... it was perfect, me, the marauders and the Quidditch team... it couldn't get better. James' arm dropped around my shoulder as we walked down the platform making me smile up at him and lean closer... perfect.

"Milly!" a very familiar voice called across the platform making us all turn... and most of us groan... Lily Evans had arrived and the arm around my shoulder was removed before my best friend took off towards her making me clench my jaw and sigh in irritation.

I couldn't believe... wait, I could... I was always forgotten when Evans was around. Rolling my eyes at James, I turned to the others and shook my head. "Five, four, three, two, one..." I commented before...

"POTTER!"Evans screamed at him, "Get it through your thick skull! I will not go out with you!"

I smirked slightly before sobering up as James turned glumly and made his way over to us again. "How'd it go?" I asked sarcastically making him shake his head and wrap his arm around my shoulders again.

"Angel, sometimes I think you're the only girl I can stand, that can stand me," he sighed making me nod.

"Wouldn't surprise me," I replied simply before pressing a kiss to his cheek, he smiled down at me before helping me on to the train.

"Hey Potter," Bilius said as we all settled in to one of the biggest compartments. "Why do you keep chasing after Evans?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, giving him a blunt look.

"He means that you've got baby girl, why do you need Evans?" Fabian replied making me blush and glare at him.

"Me and Angel are just friends," he told them, making me clench my jaw slightly and look anywhere but at him. "Right Angel?"

"Mhm," I replied with a strained smile, Sirius gave me an apologetic look as I subtly moved away from James and planted myself between the Prewitt twins. "How was Egypt?"

"Aww babe, it was amazing," Gideon replied as his arm replaced James', I shot a small look at the boy I'd moved away from who sent a half confused/half angry look towards me and the twins. "We tried to lock Molly in a Pyramid but mum saw us."

"Drat," I sighed dramatically, punching the air making the others laugh, James' smile looked almost forced as he watched me interact with the twins.

"So what have we got planned for our Sorting prank?" Bilius asked as I leant my head against Gideon's shoulder.

"What do you mean 'our'?" I asked turning to look up at him, "You don't prank people."

"There's always a first for everything," Arthur shrugged with a mischievous smirk making me grin.

"And how does Molly dearest feel about you're interest in the pranking art?" Sirius asked teasingly making Arthur's ears turn red. "That's what I thought."

"Speaking of, where is Molls?" Fabian asked as he turned to Gideon whose chin was rested on the top of my head as he stroked his hand up and down my arm.

"With Alice probably," he shrugged, "Probably turn up at some point to kidnap baby girl like always."

"That is so... true," I started to deny before giving up my eyes flickering closed as the gentle rhythm of Gideon's heart calmed me and started lulling me into a sleep.

I was so close to being asleep when I heard a familiar yell from the isle of the train followed by a loud thump and a different, yet still familiar yell. "Oh great," I grumbled as I opened my eyes and pulled myself out of my seat. "I'll get him." James rose from his seat too, following me out of the compartment and down the train to Peter who was sprawled on the floor at the feet of Bartimus Crouch Jr. and my cousin Bellatrix Black, Bella's sister Narcissa was stood a little behind the two of them.

"And look at that, you make the fat one squeal and it's like ringing a bell," Crouch commented as we made our way over to them. James held a hand out to haul Peter to his feet before telling him to go to the compartment. "Potter, Black, a pleasure to see you again."

"I wish the feeling was mutual," I sneered at the older boy before my eyes locked on my older cousin. "Bella, Cissy."

"Sera," the two of them replied together, Bellatrix had a glare in place but Narcissa sent me a small smile. "Have you seen Andy anywhere?"

"I haven't," I replied before turning to walk away, my hand slipping into James'. "Now if you'll excuse us."

"Bye baby girl," Barty and Bella called together making me growl slightly but ignore them, my grip tightened slightly on James' hand making him sigh and pull me closer.

"Oh and Sera!" Bella called making me stop and turn, "Aunt Walburga said to let you know that she will be meeting with the Rosiers about yours and Evan's arranged marriage."

My face darkened into a glare at these words and I clenched my fist before turning from her and storming away. Once back in the compartment I let out an irritable growl and plopped into the seat I had first sat in as Peter had sat by the twins. "You okay sis?" Sirius asked cautiously.

I glared up at him before going back to my brooding, ignoring James as he entered, sending me a sympathetic look as he did. Once he'd taken a seat Sirius turned to him, "What happened?" he asked.

"Bellatrix happened," he replied, "She told Sera that your mum was going to meet with Rosier's parents about an arranged marriage." My eyes had started stinging at this point as my anger steadily calmed, being replaced by utter disgust and hopelessness. "Angel? Baby, look at me."

I let out a shaky breath making the whole compartment go silent, I'd never cried in front of them before, only Sirius and James. At the sound of my whimper, James turned me to him and pulled me into him, letting me bury my face in his collar and cling to him. "I won't do it, I won't... I..." I sobbed.

"Babe, he won't get anywhere near you," James soothed, "Your mum can't force you into anything."

"We're gonna go get changed," Bilius announced as James ran his hand through my hair, pressing his lips on the top of my head. There was a loud scuffle as the others in the compartment got up and left with him and once they were gone, James pulled away from me and tilted my head to look at him.

"James, you don't know my mother," I sighed, "I... I don't know what to do... if she says..."

"Even if she says you're to marry Rosier, it's not gonna happen," he told me firmly as he wiped my tears away, "Angel, you are way too good for anyone your mum chooses for you. Scratch that, you're way too good for anyone."

I let my eyes close as he rested his forehead against mine, "Any guy would kill to have a girl like you," he told me softly, "And I'd kill any guy that got too close to you for my liking."

My eyes snapped open at this and I gave him a confused look, "You're my best friend," he explained, "Every guy who feels anything towards you has to get through me first. I'm not sharing."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at his words making me pull away from him and turn to hide my face. "Don't hide your face," he said teasingly, "I like it when you blush," he placed a hand on my cheek, turning my head to face him again, "And I like knowing it was me that caused it."

Our faces were so close together that all it would take was for me to lean forwards just a little and we'd be kissing. I couldn't help my eyes from glancing down at his lips as I bit at my own. "Sera..." he started, his voice cracking slightly, "Can I...?"

My eyes snapped back up to his before I leant in and pressed my lips against his gently before pulling away. As I tried to move away however, his hand moved to the back of my head and he pulled me in again, his lips moulding with mine perfectly, his tongue tracing across my bottom lip asking for entrance.

As I parted my lips to grant him, I tilted my head slightly and moved even closer, my arms wrapping around his neck as his moved to my waist. It was like... bliss, my whole body tingling and it felt like we were the only two people in the world before...

"Hey Prongs, Baby Girl the food trolley's..." a familiar voice started as the compartment door opened, "Whoa."

I pulled away quickly and turned to see that the guys were back, all of them stood in the compartment doorway. Different expressions crossed each of their faces between confusion, happiness, slight annoyance (Sirius obviously) and complete and utter devastation... the last being on the face of Gideon Prewitt making me bite my lip and look down at my hands. "Uhm... not what I was expecting," Bilius finally spat out after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"But not completely unexpected," Arthur added as I felt an embarrassed groan building up, ready to escape.

"Excuse me," I muttered before getting up and walking out of the compartment, hearing James calling for me as I did.


	3. I have you!

We'd been back in school for a week when I was walking through the crowded courtyard looking for the guys. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed my wrist, but it was too tight to be any of my friends.

"My Dear Seraphim," the familiar voice of Evan Rosier growled making me stop dead and bite back a yelp. "Turn around and look at me." I stayed put, facing the other direction and his grip on my wrist tightened making me hiss in pain.

"Let me go," I bit out through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so," he smirked, "You see, I just got an owl informing me that we are engaged to be married."

I felt my heart stop, my throat close over and my eyes flood with tears, "No" I sighed weakly, hoping to god that he was lying. But as I slowly turned to face him, a letter was shoved in my face.

_Dear Evan,_

_Your mother and I have come to an agreement with the Black's about your future. We all thought it would be in the best of interests if you and their daughter Seraphim were to wed. After her graduation in three years the wedding will be held..._

_Walburga Black has made the request that you keep a close eye on your new fiancé and teach her to respect the bloodline._

_Your Father._

The tears that had been building in my eyes broke the surface as I closed my eyes against the unwanted news. "No," I whispered sadly as I scrunched the parchment up in my hand. All of the emotions running through me were combating against everything I'd felt with James on the train.

"Yes," he smirked, moving his free hand to my chin and lifting it up so I had to look at him. In all honestly, Evan Rosier wasn't bad looking at all, if it wasn't for his disgusting attitude towards anything and everything, I wouldn't be bothered about this at all. But one, he was a disgusting, traitorous, retched Death Eater and two, I was irrevocably in love with someone else.

"Smile my dear," he smirked down at me, "We will be amazing together, both emotionally and physically."

A shudder ran down my spine at what he was insinuating and I pulled away from him slightly, only for his grip to tighten even more. "Let me go, please, you're hurting me," I whimpered, almost feeling the eyes of the curious on lookers as they watched on.

"Aww look at this," he grinned maliciously, "All of these people witnessing the Gryffindor's Angel crumble. I think you're finally broken, and all because of a letter from my father."

"Let her go Rosier," my heart soared at the voice of the only person I wanted to see at that moment.

"I don't think this is any of your business, Potter," Evan growled, "This is between me and my fiancé."

"Your what?" he stopped, shocked as I turned my tearful gaze to him, he caught sight of the letter in my hand. "Sera?"

"Jamie," I whimpered as I finally tugged my wrist from Evan's grip before bolting to him. "Jamie you said..."

"And I meant it," he replied softly as his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him. "Stay away from her Rosier."

"Or what?" he smirked back, "I'm getting married to her Potter. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh really?" he growled angrily, stepping closer to him, holding me behind him as Sirius, Remus and Peter finally turned up.

"Really," Evan smirked, "Does it hurt to know that the girl you love will be in my bed?"

A vicious snarl broke from James' throat as he lunged for the older boy, tackling him to the ground. I watched in horror as the two of them fought viciously making me back off with a frightened whimper, "James!" I shouted him weakly, but before anyone could do anything there was a loud bang and the two boys were thrown back ten feet in opposite directions.

"ENOUGH!" My heart just about stopped at the sound of Professor Dumbledore's loud shout. Turning towards the usually calm and kind man I watched as he glared harshly down at the boys. "What is the meaning of this Muggle duelling?"

"Potter was just jealous, sir," Evan replied as I rushed to James and helped him to his feet, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "Sera and I have just received some exciting news."

"It's not happening Rosier!" I shouted, angry that he'd even contemplate hurting James. "I'd die before even thinking about marrying someone like you, you filthy Death Eater!"

A gasp rushed through the courtyard and Dumbledore's gaze landed sympathetically on me, "Take Mr Potter to the Hospital wing," he said gently making me nod slightly.

"Yes sir," I muttered before pulling James away with me, the other three following excitedly.

"Nice one Prongs," Sirius grinned as he jogged up to walk in front of us, he was facing us and walking backwards. "I've never seen you Muggle Duel before."

"He was asking for it," James bit out as we reached the door to the Hospital wing. I just pushed the door open, staying silent.

"What now?" Madam Pomfrey groaned as we walked in, her eyes landed on James' busted lip and painful winces. "What happened?

"Rosier happened," I replied as I sat him one of the beds, "I think some of his ribs are broken."

"Well let's have a look," she sighed as I sat next to him, slipping my hand into his. I received a pointed look from the woman, "Out, while I check his ribs."

I shook my head determinedly, as the grip on my hand tightened, "Miss Black," she started to scold but I didn't move. "Mr Potter, please tell..."

"I want her to stay," he said interrupting her making her sigh again.

"Fine, but Lupin, Black and Pettigrew have to go," she said giving the three boys her look, they nodded with grins before heading out, calling 'see ya later's and goodbyes as they did. "Shirt Mr Potter."

James shifted and moved to take his shirt off, groaning as he did making me turn and do it for him. I didn't miss the shiver he gave as my knuckle brushed against his abs either. I sat back and watched as Pomfrey checked him over, and afterwards, it took like, five minutes to fix him up before sending us both off.

"Thanks," I muttered as we walked down the corridor on our way to Gryffindor Tower.

"For what?" he asked, stopping mid walk to turn to me.

"You didn't have to..." I started to explain but I paused when he moved to tuck some hair behind my ear.

"He was asking for it," he replied with a smirk, "And he hurt you."

"James..." I started slowly, but he just leant in and pressed his lips against mine, drawing a moan from me as I pulled him closer.

"So did you get that Charm's homework done?" I heard that very unwelcome voice ask making James pull away from me quickly. We both turned to see Lily Evans and Mildred Hughes walk around the corner, Lily scowled at the two of us, her eyes darkening into a glare as she saw how close we were stood.

She turned to Mildred, "Potter's got his next whore," she muttered making me growl angrily and move towards her only for James to hold me back.

"Leave it," he muttered to me as Lily's glare darkened more... after a moment she stomped off angrily making me bite back a small smirk before sobering up and turning to him.

"You not going to run off and ask her out?" I asked quietly.

"Nah," he smirked, "Bilius was right, I don't need her." I let a quizzical look cross my face as he pulled me towards him by my belt loops, "I have you."

With that, his lips pressed softly against mine making me smile slightly and wrap my arms around his neck... perfect.


	4. Baby Brother

The next few weeks were amazing, but it didn't take long for the Christmas Holidays to be upon us. As usual, I was all set for putting my name down to stay at the Castle but when McGonagall reached me, she shook her head. "I'm sorry Miss Black, but your mother wants you home this Christmas." She told me gently making my jaw drop.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, my voice cracking slightly as I caught sight of the guys making their way into the Great Hall. "I have no choice in this?"

"I'm sorry," she shook her head before walking off leaving me to drop my head on to the table.

"Hey babe," James greeted, as he sat next to me, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go home for the holidays," I replied, but it came out muffled due to my head staying on the table.

"What do you mean you have to go home?" Sirius asked.

"Apparently," I hissed sitting up straight, "Parents can make the request to have their children home. Meaning I have no choice in the matter, I can't stay here."

With that, I got up from the table and walked away from them, but as I passed the Slytherin table, my other brother's hand wrapped around my wrist. "What?" I snapped at him making him sigh and get up.

"Just come with me a sec," he muttered before leading me out of the room.

"I get that you don't want to go home this Christmas," he said once we were in the grounds, "And I get that you really like that Potter guy and you want nothing to do with any of the Slytherin guys... but hear mother out about the marriage."

"It's not happening," I replied simply as I folded my arms across my chest.

"What about marrying someone like Nott or Montague or Malfoy?" he asked desperately, "They're good looking guys, Sera."

"With horrible attitudes," I scoffed, "I'm not marrying someone I don't love, I'm not marrying someone who is going to try and control me and I'm definitely not marrying a Death Eater." He winced at that one making me raise an eyebrow. "Show me your arm Regulus."

"No," he rolled his eyes stepping back.

"Show me!" I snapped at him, grabbing his left wrist and forcing his sleeve up... there, clear as day was the dark mark making me drop his arm like it had burned me. "I can't believe you! I still had hope Reg, and now you've ruined your own life!"

Shoving past my younger brother I rushed into the castle again, storming past the Marauder's as they exited the Great Hall. I could feel the tears tracking down my cheeks as I fought back the sobs... my little brother was working for Voldemort and there was nothing I could do about it now.

"Angel! Wait up!" James' voice called as I stormed down the Charms corridor to get to class. "Angel!" His hand gripped my wrist as he spun me around to face him, his expression softened as he saw the tears. "Babe what happened?"

"Nothing," I replied pulling away from him wipe my cheeks.

"Sera...?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," I replied, my voice cracking as I saw Lewis Montague and Patrick Nott heading towards us, they stopped at the sight of me and nodded to ask to talk to me. "I'll meet you in class."

"You're going to talk to them?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I replied simply before walking over to them and stopping in front of the two, waiting for the guys to go into class. "Why'd he do it?"

"To make your parents proud," Lewis replied, "Look, we get that you're angry with him, but you have no idea what it's like."

"Let me see them," I said simply... the two of them pushed their sleeves up to show me the dark marks. I shook my head as more tears spilled out, "I can't believe you guys. Why would you do that?"

"Sera," Patrick sighed, putting his hand on my cheek, "You need to trust us and you need to trust that we know what we're doing."

"No," I laughed slightly pulling away, "What happens when the war starts?" They gave me a confused look, "You're on their side and we all know I'm not."

"Just stay out of it then," Lewis begged, "We've been friends since birth... please just stay out of the way if you're not going to join us."

"That's not going to happen, Lewis," I told him sadly as I backed away, "Just hope we don't meet out there." I turned away from the two and headed into class, wiping my cheeks dry again.

The rest of the day, and most of the next, I didn't utter a word. My baby brother and two of my childhood best friends were Death Eaters. They were gonna murder, people...

"You really need to tell me what's goin on," James said as he sat next to me at the Gryffindor table at Dinner. I just looked up at him before going back to playing with my food. "Angel, please... I'm really trying here."

"I'm fine," I muttered before hearing Bellatrix's shriek of a laugh from across the room. My eyes darted over to see most of my family over there. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus, Andromeda was sat on the table between ours, at Ravenclaw and Sirius was sat on the other side of me to James.

Closing my eyes, I sighed, "Sera?" Remus questioned tentatively.

"It's nothing," I muttered before I got up and headed over to Andy, she looked shocked at my appearance.

"What's wrong hun?" she asked curiously.

"Did you know about Reg?" I asked simply, trying to keep my temper in check. She paled slightly before she nodded slowly. "Damn it Andy!"

I stormed away from the table, the eyes of practically everyone in the Great Hall on me. Once in the Entrance Hall, I let out an angry breath before my fist collided with one of the walls. There was an audible crack as my knuckle fractured, but there was a crack in the wall too.

"Sera...?" Reg's tentative voice asked quietly making me turn my angry gaze to him, at the look of his worried expression, mine softened.

"Why Reg?" I asked tiredly, "Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, his eyes begging me for forgiveness, "Please?" I pulled him into my arms, wrapping them securely around him as I buried my face in his hair.

"Aww look at the family moment," Bellatrix's voice sneered from the door of the Great Hall, "Are we invited."

Pulling away from Regulus, I turned to see her, Cissy, Andy and Sirius... for the first time in a long time, all stood together. Sirius looked worried, but the three girls already knew what was wrong. "What's going on?" Sirius asked me, he didn't sound curious like he had the past few days, he sounded worried and angry.

I glanced at Reg who pulled his sleeve up, a dark glare crossed Sirius' face before he stormed away. A large grin was in place on Bella's face, Narcissa looked uncomfortable, but Andy ran after Sirius, calling for him. "Aunt and Uncle are proud of him," Bellatrix announced as I pushed his sleeve back down. "He's doing the right thing."

"I should have known this would have something to do with you," I sneered at her, curious onlookers becoming shocked at how well I could turn into well... a Slytherin.

"I may have convinced him in the end," she shrugged.

"He's Thirteen!" I screamed stepping forward, "He's your little cousin! But you don't care do you? You're fucking insane sociopath!"

By this time I was squaring off with my older cousin, the seventeen year old backed off slightly before realising we were being watched. Yup, the wand came out but mine was already at her throat. "Sera..." Cissy started to reason with me as the whispering started from the crowd around us. "...think about what you're doing here. People are watching."

My jaw clenched as I caught sight of James, Remus, Peter, Fabian, Gideon, Bilius and Arthur. They looked worried beyond belief, but right next to them was Lily Evans who... well she looked terrified, making me groan slightly and back away. "Stay the hell away from me," I told Bella simply, before looking at the other Slytherins who were watching. "All of you. Because if one of you so much as looks at me wrong, I swear I don't give a shit what happens to me." My eyes landed on Bella again, "You make me fucking sick."

With that I walked away from her, my shoulder hitting hers hard, "Sera wait!" Reg called making me stop and close my eyes.

"You made your choice," I told him quietly, "And this is me making mine." I walked off again, James breaking from the crowd to follow me.

Christmas was, to the say the least, eventful. It started off just awkward, like the rest of the time I'd spent with my parents. But Christmas dinner, she'd invited people around, and I sat in the drawing room with my head in my hands as the Slytherins talked with each other. It wasn't long before mother brought Evan over to me, a large smirk in place on his face.

"Stand up Seraphim," mother told me, pulling me out of my seat and straightening my dress for me making me shrug away from her. "We want a picture of yours and Evan's first Christmas together."

My face darkened into a glare as it dawned on me that she still expected me to marry the scumbag. "Did no one tell you what happened at school?" I asked her simply, as calm as I could possibly be.

"Of course," she nodded, like it was nothing.

"And you have nothing to say about it?" I asked, my voice rising catching the attention of all the pureblood families she'd invited, "You still think I'm gonna be a good little pureblood and marry him?"

"You're my daughter, you'll do as you're told," she said simply making me growl slightly.

"Yeah, that's not happening," I shook my head glancing at the people watching, "You know what? This was a mistake." My eyes landed on Regulus who was talking to Lucius Malfoy and Amycus Carrow. "You may be able to control him, but..." I shook my head again and backed away, pulling my hair from it's up do.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped.

I shrugged at her, picking up my duffle bag that I'd brought stuff home, "The Weasley's, The Prewitt's... Hogwarts..." I replied, "I haven't decided yet. But... don't expect me home for summer, or ever again for that matter."

With that I walked out of the front door, leaving the silence of shocked purebloods behind me.


	5. Just friends?

Summer!

"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs Prewitt," I smiled at the aging woman as we entered their home.

"Oh it's no trouble dear," she smiled at me, "You're such good friends with Molly and the boys... it's like you're family." I bit my lip at this and she turned to the twins. "Take her stuff to her room Gideon."

"Course," he nodded, picking up my trunk and leading me up the stairs. "I can't believe you really ran away from them."

I shrugged and sat on the bed that was now mine, "It was always going to happen," I shrugged, "What happened with Reg just pushed me over the edge."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked softly, sitting on the bed next to me, I shook my head. "Okay, but you know I'm here if you do."

I smiled sweetly at him and nodded, "You always know what to say, don't you?" I asked quietly as I looked up at him. He moved to push some hair from my face.

"I've known you for five years, almost six," he replied with a shrug, "I probably know you better than you know yourself."

"That's not what I meant," I shook my head as I looked at my hands, "You know when I don't want to talk, and you don't push me. With James... he always has to know what's going through my head and..." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It's just who he is," Gideon told me softly, "He's a little overbearing, but i means he cares."

"I don't know," I sighed, "I think it's forced..." he raised an eyebrow. "I love the guy, I really do. But, he only got with me after he found out I was supposed to be marrying someone else. And, well it's just like we're still friends, we never do anything with just us. The guys are always there."

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Gideon asked, making me sigh and nod. "He only lives up the drive."

Biting my lip, I nodded again and stood up, "Thanks Gid," I smiled at him before rushing from the room, and dashing out the house and down the road.

"Hey babe," James greeted as he opened the door for me, "What's up?"

"Um, can we talk?" I asked tentatively, making a worried look etch across his face, he opened the door further and nodded me in. He led me up to his room.

"What's wrong Angel?" he asked as we sat next to each other on his bed, the both of us leaning against the headboard.

"I want you to tell me what we are," I replied softly, his head snapped around to look at me. "We've been with each other for almost a year, Jamie. But this doesn't feel like relationship to me."

"Angel what's bringing this on?" he asked me, confused.

"You just, don't seem, as interested in us than I do." I told him, biting my lip and wringing my hands. He stayed silent and I turned to see him leaning his head back against the wall, he looked contemplative. "Why are we doing this James?"

"I really like you," he replied sitting up and facing me, "I love you, you know that."

"Yeah," I nodded, "I love you too, but..."

"It's not that kind of love," he finished for me making me nod.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" I asked him softly, "You have been the whole time we were together." He nodded slowly, I still felt that twinge of pain in my heart but it wasn't as harsh as it used to be.

"Friends?" I asked hopefully, he nodded making me smile and get up.

"Wait," his hand shot out and took my wrist, pulling me down onto his lap, "Just... let me see something."

Biting my lip, I nodded to him and we both leant in. His lips pressed softly to mine and, as always, his hand threaded in my hair, pulling me closer. My eyes snapped closed as I parted my lips for him, his tongue slipping into my mouth and coaxing mine to play.

There was no denying it, James Potter was an amazing kisser, but for the first time, I noticed that there was no... Spark. Pulling away from him, I rested my forehead against his, keeping my eyes closed. "I'll see you later," I muttered to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before leaving his room.

When September 1st rolled around, I headed on to the platform, laughing with the Prewitt twins. I was getting a piggy back from Fabian as Gideon pushed the trolley with all our things on. We'd all gotten closer over the summer, but I missed my other boys.

James, Sirius and Remus were all stood by Mr and Mrs Potter a little way down and I hopped off Fab's back before dashing to them, my arms flinging around Sirius. "Hi bro," I greeted happily as he swung me around. "How'd it go?"

"Well, I'm living at the Potter's," he replied happily making me grin widely, "I just couldn't deal with them with you not being there."

"I'm sorry I bailed without telling you first," I muttered making him shake his head.

"Forget it," he laughed, "But what's this I hear about you two breaking up?" I glanced at James and smiled at him, he pulled me into a hug. "You guys were great together, we were gonna be family."

"Yeah," I nodded, "But we're better as friends, right Jamie."

"Right," he nodded, "Plus I think a certain red-head has his eyes on Angel here." I rolled my eyes at a grinning James as I punched his stomach. But the twins turned up, and gave an angry look towards a group of people.

"What's wrong?" I asked them as Gideon's arm wrapped around my waist. I followed his gaze and a sad look crossed my face at the sight of Regulus. He was with Narcissa, since Bella and Andy had finished the year before. But he was also with Snape, Carrow, Montague and Nott.

As I watched, he turned towards us and his eyes locked with mine, a sad look crossing his face. "Babe," Gideon muttered making me turn from my little brother and lean against the red-head. "You okay?"

"Yea," I nodded with a small smile, "I'll be fine." He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"We should get on the train," Remus suggested making me nod as I caught sight of Lily Evans climbing on to the train.

"Prongs," I nodded to the train making him whip around before flashing me a grin and taking off towards her. "Some things are just meant to stay the same."

"And some things change," Sirius added as we watched Lily talking civilly with James. A grin spread across my face as we got on to the train, Gideon's arm staying securely around me as we headed to the two of them.

"Hi guys," Lily smiled sweetly, her eyes landing on me. "Sera, about last year..."

"No worries," I told her honestly, holding my hand out, she shook it. "He's all yours." A blush flushed across her cheeks making me giggle slightly.


	6. Epilogue: Five Years Later

Five years later!

"Molly, I know its last minute but can you take her?" I asked my sister-in-law as I held my baby girl in my arms.

"Course I can," she nodded accepting the girl, "I'll put her in Ron's cot yeah?"

"Thanks Mol," I smiled at her before backing off, "The twins should've been back a while ago. I'm just gonna go see if they're okay."

"Okay love," she nodded, "Let me know?"

"I will," I nodded before apparating away. I landed in a crouch at the dark beach the boys were supposed to be at. My eyes landed on a body straight away, rushing over, I let a squeak out. "Fabian."

My eyes watered slightly as I looked around, keeping low... but I heard a shout making me dash over there. Gideon was facing off with three Death Eaters, but they weren't just any Death Eaters. Regulus, Lewis and Patrick, as I watched my eyes widened as the green curse flew towards Gideon! "NO!" I screamed apparating in front of him...

The curse hit me dead in the chest, and my brother's eyes widened as he realised he'd hit me and not Gideon. The darkness surrounded me and I crumpled to the floor...

**No worries, I have a sequel... all about the daughter going to Hogwarts with Harry.**


End file.
